Nikito:Dimensions
by cala
Summary: dbz/sm/digimon/outlaw star/gundam/poke`mon/tenchi/ccs


Disclaimer: None of these chars are mine except for Nikito, her friends

Disclaimer: None of these chars are mine except for Nikito, her friends. K. r/r 

Summary: a meteor crashes and dimensions are opened linking from the real world to different anime dimensions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Snap.Snap.Snap.Snap.White buckles were being buckled and green laces were being tied.A girl, about eighteen years old, with shiny black shoulder length hair stood up with her roller blades on.She raced down her short driveway and past her stone house.It wasn't a very big house, but it wasn't small either.The girl's hair whipped back as she roller bladed down the street at top speed.Her bandana that was tied around her neck started to come undone.She didn't notice.She started to skate down a hill and past her friend's house.Her friend's mom started to beat a rug on the outside of the window.Her friend's mom looked up from what she was doing and waved at the girl.The girl waved back.The girl turned her attention back to the road.She squinted her happy-go-lucky black eyes.She smiled and showed her white teeth.

Up ahead was a construction site, a site that was rebuilding a road.A slanted white and orange sign was in the middle of the road.The girl sped up and bladed up the side of the sign.She jumped and brought her feet up to her back.Her hair waved in all different directions as she grabbed her feet.Her baby blue sweatshirt tank top with the dark navy design on the edges, went up a little revealing a little mid drift.Her jeans pulled tight against her legs showing their perfect structure.She turned her head back as the pinkish purple bandana came off of her neck.She landed as a hand shot up and caught the bandana.The figure caught up with the girl and held the bandana in front of her.

The girl turned and looked at the figure next to her.It was her friend.Her wavy, long brown hair was tied up into a high ponytail with bits of pieces hanging out by her neck.The girl's friend looked at her with her dark green eyes."Missing something, Nikito?" the girl's friend said.Nikito took the bandana out of her friend's hand and tied it around her neck as they continued to skate down the street."Thanks Makate." Nikito said.The two passed by a school bus.Makate and Nikito skidded to a halt.They bladed onto the side walk and walked up the stairs onto the school bus."We made it to the bus stop on time today," whispered Makate."Yup." Nikito responded.The two passed by the front of the bus and walked to the back of the bus.A girl with black hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes stood up.She was the most popular girl in school, Delite."Ewww.What do you two losers think you're doing here?" Delite said in a snoty accent."We were going to sit in the back of the bus." Nikito responded."Nik, cool it!I don't want to get in trouble!" Makate said desperately.Delite looked shocked for a moment."No you're not.The back of the bus is for the popular people and not he losers," Delite said.She raised her finger and pointed to the front of the bus, "And in the front is where you belon-," Delite said being cut off by someone's hand.Nikito, Makate, and Delite all followed the hand to its master.The hand belonged to Cegete.He was the guy that all the girls wanted.He had perfect blonde spiky hair with green eyes.Delite, Nikito, and Makate all turned a dark red."Delite knock it off.Let them sit back here." Cegete said before sitting back down.Delite didn't move.So Nikito and Makate slipped by her and into the back seat.Delite then sat down.Makate and Nikito started to take off their roller blades and change into their regular shoes.

"Wow… That was….cool!" Makate said referring how Cegete basically rescued them and told Delite off.The two were struggling to untie their roller blades."Yeah… I'll say…. But you know what's……better?" Nikito said untying her roller blades."What?" Makate said done with changing her shoes."Being rescued or fighting by anime character's sides!" Nikito said and giggled with Makate.Nikito and Makate were very big anime fans.They loved all types of anime, from Poke`mon to Digimon and Sailor Moon to Gundam Wing.From Tenchi Muyo to Outlaw Star and so on and so forth.But their most favorite anime show was Dragon Ball Z.Out of each show, the two would pick the guys they liked.But ifthe show insisted of all the girls, then the two would pick who they would want to be.But for Poke`mon and Digimon, the two would just pick their favorite critters.In Poke`mon, Makate liked Alakazam and Nikito liked Raichu.In Digimon, Nikito liked Patamon and Makate liked Ikkakumon.In Sailor Moon, Makate wanted to be Hotaru and Nikito wanted to be Haruka.In Tenchi Muyo, Nikito wanted to be Ryoko and Makate wanted to be Washu.In Gundam Wing, Makate liked Duo and Nikito like Wufei.In Outlaw Star, Nikito wanted to be Aisha ClanClan and Makate wanted to be Melfina.In Card Captor Sakura, Makate wanted to be Madison and Nikito wanted to be Meilin.But in Dragon Ball Z, Makate liked Tien and Nikito liked Piccolo.Piccolo was Nikito's and still is Nikito's favorite character.Makate likes Tien because he looks strong.Nikito loves Piccolo's attitude and his looks. 

When they arrived at school.Something didn't seem right; something was different.The teachers looked stressed and worried about something, the students just looked normal."What's wrong with everybody?" Makate asked."Dunno, maybe a school wide test or something." Nikito said.She copied Gokou and put her hands behind her head and walked that way.The two walked to their homerooms.They sat down across the room from each other.The teacher passed out paper and mumbled, "Ohayo Goziamasu."The class responded by saying, "Ohayo Goziamasu."When Nikito got her paper she looked at the teacher and raised her hand."What do we do with the paper?""We are having a test." He said.Nikito put her name on the piece of paper."Copy the problems on the board onto your paper and solve them.After you are finished, I have something to discuss with you all.Some of you may have heard about it if you listen to one of those boring radio stations that usually only teachers listen to." He said.Nikito was finished after he finished the announcement.She started drawing a doodle of something on the back of her paper.She didn't know what it was at fist.When the lines came together she thought it resembled a chibi Piccolo a bit.She then got an evil idea in her head.A couple minutes passed after she finished.She looked at the picture and started to giggle.Makate heard her and looked over in her direction.The teacher had his hands in his head and wasn't looking so Nikito held up the back of her paper to Makate.Makate saw the picture and started to giggle too.Nikito had drawn a picture a chibi Piccolo in a Ballerina costume.Then she thought of an idea.She would write a fanfic to go with it.She pulled out a piece of paper and started to write.A half hour passed and she was done.It was a humor and very short fanfic of the Z fighters going trick-or-treating as a group of ballerinas.The guys got to be princes, except for Piccolo, Gokou, and Vegeta.The girls needed more ballerina's so they took those three.Gokou really didn't mind at all.So Piccolo ended up being a ballerina.But the only way to get him to do so was to have Bra, Marron, and Pan to persuade him.Goten, Trunks, and Gohan could care less about Piccolo being a ballerina.But Bra, Marron, and Pan over won him and that's how Piccolo became

"Class times up." The teacher said.Nikito raised her hand and the teacher called on her."Did you know that," she was cut off."Times Up is a Dragon Ball Z episode.I know that.You've only told me a thousand times." The teacher finished.Nikito looked shocked."Well class.I was listening to the radio this morning and the announcer said that any time this year a meteor will fall to Japan and blow it up." The teacher said."No it can't blow up!I didn't even get to see the end of the Buu saga yet!" Nikito yelled in class looking at her binder, which held her Piccolo action figure.The whole class looked at her."But if we're lucky, the meteor won't faze the earth at all.The meteor just might hit the ground and be the size of a dog head.But some damage might be done." The teacher said.Then the whole class went hysterical.

After school Nikito and Makate both roller bladed home."Bye Makate, it might be the last time I see you so." Nikito said giving her best friend a hug."This is so typical, I mean a meteor coming to destroy Japan.It might just as well destroy the world.Why was I born when Armageddon is supposed to happened?" Nikito mumbled to herself.She continued to glumly skated home.She sat on her bed and started to watch repeat episodes of Dragon Ball Z and holding her Piccolo action figure.She took it everywhere with her.She started to cry a little.She fell backwards on her green bed and started to fall asleep.

Nikito awoke to a rumble.She sat up and looked out the window.The sky was pitch black.She looked at her clock, it was only 3:00 p.m.She looked back out the window as electricity fizzed through he sky.Her lights blew out and her t.v. on the fritz."Oh Kami not now!" she said with tears streaming down her face.She then saw the meteor.It was huge!The meteor started to fall at a rapid rate.That's when the weird thing happened.An almost force field like structure appeared.The meteor and the force field battled.Soon the force field gave way and the meteor blew up right there, in the sky.The sky looked like glass that was falling apart.Blue, black, and purple swirls were uncovered by the sky that was now shattering into bits of pieces.Nikito stared at the vortex."It's almost like the dead zone." She whispered.A flash of white lightning flew to her window as she dropped her Piccolo action figure and stared wide eyed at the white lightning.It almost looked like a hand coming to get her.She stepped away from the window as it shattered when the white lightning hit it.The white lightning engulfed her as she let out a high-pitched scream.Everything went dark. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

next time- Nikito finds herself in an anime dimension.But which one?R/r 


End file.
